Face Lift
by freckles0707
Summary: Chapter 16 is up and ready for some reading :) R for this chapter for a couple of swear words.
1. Default Chapter

Bow down boys we win again," Shalimar said watching the eight ball go into the corner pocket.  
  
Brennan looked at Jesse then turned to Shalimar, "You wish, Best 3 out of 6?"  
  
You're on." Shalimar's eyes glowed and a huge grim crossed her face.  
  
Jesse and Emma looked at each other and shook their heads. Those two are always competing.  
  
Before they could break into another game they were interrupted by Adam.  
  
"Jesse are the others with you?"  
  
"Yeah Adam what's up?"  
  
I've been tracking a New Mutant, but I'm not the only one-"  
  
"The GSA." Brennan interrupted  
  
"Yeah, the GSA. I need you all to get to him before they do. I'll fill you in on your way. I've located him in the parking lot of a club called Zero Consequences."  
  
"We're on our way." Shalimar said leading the team.  
  
They set their pool sticks on the table and left the hall. Five minutes later they arrived outside the parking lot in the double Helix. They walked inside to find a man surrounded by GSA agents.  
  
Jesse took out two agents with one punch.  
  
Shalimar took out two more.  
  
"Emma behind you." She turns to see an agent go fly across the room.  
  
"Thanks Brennan."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Everyone alright?" Shalimar pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine."  
  
They all took a step toward the New Mutant only to see him step back twice as far when they got closer.  
  
"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." Emma held out her hand.  
  
The New Mutant raised his hands with an evil grin on his face and the last thing they saw was a bright flash of light.  
  
"Brennan.Jesse.Emma.Shalimar.? What Happened? Shalimar!" Adam lunged his fist at the wall breaking through it. "Damnit."  
  
The next day they woke up in the lab at sanctuary.  
  
"Ooowww. What the hell happened? Brennan was forcing himself to get up.  
  
"Don't try to get up. Lie back down."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah Jesse."  
  
"How are Shalimar and Emma?"  
  
"They're still unconscious, but they should be waking up any minute."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Emma awakened with a sharp pain in her side.  
  
"Ooww.. Remind me to kick that mutants ass." Shalimar said  
  
"Now that you're all awake I want to scan all of you. Shalimar we'll start with you."  
  
She made her way over to the chair in the center of the room. She went to sit in it when she fazed right through it.  
  
"Adam?" Shalimar was frightened  
  
"Jesse I want you to try and phaze."  
  
"Okay." He pulled his strength together, but instead of phazing he shot a bolt of electricity at the lab equipment causing the light to go out.  
  
"What the h-" Brennan couldn't believe what he just saw.  
  
"Adam what's going on?"  
  
"Brennan I want you to try and throw a bolt of electricity."  
  
He put his hands together and with all his strength tried to form an electrical ball.  
  
"I got nothing, not even a spark."  
  
"This isn't good. Emma I want you to try and make Brennan laugh."  
  
"I'll try." She closed her eyes and concentrated, but failed.  
  
"Adam it's not working."  
  
"Hold on here, Let me get this straight, Jesse now has my power, Shalimar now has Jesse's power and since Emma can't use her telempathy that means I have Emma's power and she has Shalimar's?"  
  
"Looks that way. I just hope there's a way to reverse this, before your all stuck like this forever."  
  
TBC...This is my first fanfic. I'm not a big writer, I'm better with a camera and actors. Tell me what you think good or bad. Please Review! 


	2. Breath Taking

"And what the hell do we do until you find a way to reverse this?" Brennan wasn't thrilled about having such a "lame" new power.  
  
"In the meantime I need all of you to learn to harness your new powers. Jesse I want you to help Shalimar to control her new powers and Emma I want you to take Brennan to a safehouse. We need to keep him isolated from large groups of people until he can learn to control his new powers.  
  
"Okay." They all nodded their heads and left the lab.  
  
* A few hours later at the dojo Jesse was helping Shalimar phaze*  
  
"Come on Shalimar concentrate."  
  
"I am Jess!" She snapped. Shalimar was tired of learning how to use her new powers. "Sorry Jess, I'm just tired."  
  
"It's okay Shalimar. Okay, now I want you to run and phaze through me."  
  
"What! Are you insane, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"You'll be fine, I trust you." Jesse said getting ready for impact.  
  
Shalimar took a deep breath and ran full speed at Jesse..  
  
*Meanwhile at an underground safehouse Emma was having difficulties with Brennan*  
  
"Come on Emma how much more of this do we have to do." Brennan was being impatient. He didn't like the non-action, sitting still and not talking part.  
  
"Long enough until you can learn to use my.your new powers." She was thrilled she had a power to use to kick some GSA ass, but she knew that she was going to miss, not paying restraunt bills, getting free drinks, and just playing around with people's head.  
  
"Now I want you to concentrate on finding someone you care about, how about Shalimar?" Emma intertwined her fingers once mentioning he cared for Shalimar. What Brennan didn't know was that Emma has grown feelings for him, but she's never told him, because of his feelings for Shalimar.  
  
Brennan's head snapped up when she said he cared about Shalimar and meaning more than just friends. He knew he felt something for her, but he didn't know if it was the feral in her or not, but over the months he has also felt something for Emma too, but he figured he was just reading the signals wrong.  
  
"Alright, but this is the last time." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and let Shalimar enter into his mind.  
  
He could feel her pain. It was tearing him up inside. Little did he know Shalimar was leaning over a bruised and bloody body in sanctuary, but before he could get a better reading his mind took a turn for the worst. He was picturing Shalimar being captured by the GSA and being electrocuted.  
  
*Back at Sanctuary*  
  
"STOP IT.STOOOOPPP." Shalimar fell to the ground holding her head in one hand and her stomach with the other.  
  
"Shalimar what's going on?" Adam was on his way back in the double helix. He had to go out for supplies.  
  
"Shalimar.Jesse.Brennan, Emma you there?"  
  
"Yeah Adam, somethings wrong with Brennan he won't stop screaming and he won't let me near him. Each time I do he screams louder. I don't know what to do." Emma had no idea what was going on inside Brennan's head. He was tucked in a ball in a corner rocking back and forth repeating."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
TBC? Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Have any ideas about what should happen next? Let me know. Please Review. 


	3. Til death do us part

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't any of them  
  
( ) Means someone's thinking it  
  
"Emma stay calm. I'm on my way." A few feet from sanctuary Adam turned the double helix around oblivious to what was happening to Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
Panicking Emma approached the helpless young man hoping to try and talk him back to reality.  
  
"Brennan. It's me Emma." She stepped a couple more feet closer. "Brennan talk to me please."  
  
His head snapped towards her and his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Brennan? It's me Emma. What's wrong?" She slowly stepped back  
  
Brennan stood up and creped towards her. Even though he had a non-active power he could still kick ass. He used his telempathy on Emma making her believe she couldn't move.  
  
Unable to move Emma was thrown against the metal staircase and kicked in the stomach as she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
*Back at Sanctuary*  
  
Waking up with a sharp pain in her head Shalimar felt something wet on her hands.  
  
"What was th-" She turned her head to see Jesse lying lifeless next to her.  
  
"Jess...JESS" Rotating her head towards him she checked his pulse. "Oh no.Don't die on me! Adam, ADAM!"  
  
Getting no response from his comlink she new she was on her own. She picked up the man who she'd die for, the man she couldn't bare to live without. (Wait.I thought that was Brennan?) Shalimar carefully carried him to the Medical Lab bumping into anything in her way. She could barely see with all the tears in her eyes.  
  
"What do I do now? What do I do? Think Shalimar, think." Running back and forth through the lab trying to find something that would trigger her memory she glanced over to the computers. "Analysis, Yes I have to run an analysis."  
  
She watched as an object from the ceiling released a green beam that scanned up and down his body. Turning her attention back to the computer she read the screen:  
  
Fractured skull, 3 Broken Ribs, Internal bleeding, severe brain damage if not treated quickly and properly.  
  
Shalimar walked over to Jesse and wiped the saturated red hair from his face. (I should've watched Adam and Emma closer in the lab.) Not knowing what to do she begun CPR .  
  
"One, two, thre-" CRACK!  
  
*Meanwhile at the safe house*  
  
"Emma? Brennan? Is everything alright?" Glancing around something caught Adams attention out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Emma." He ran towards the unconscious body. "Emma." After finding a pulse, not a strong one, but a pulse he turned his attention back to the rest of the room.  
  
(Brennan? Why would he do this?) He got up and ran quickly around the room. Finding no one he picked up Emma and carried her to the double helix.  
  
*In the double helix*  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Adam? Adam!"  
  
"Shalimar I need you to get the lab ready Emma's d-"  
  
"Adam.It's Jesse, I think I. I mean I." Choking on her words Shalimar could barely speak.  
  
"What Shalimar."  
  
"I think I killed Jess!"  
  
  
  
TBC? Please Review good or bad. Thanks 


	4. The Sight Unseen

( ) Means someone's thinking it  
  
"Shalimar calm down, I'm almost there!"  
  
"Hurry Adam, hurry" Her voice trailed off as she turned her attention back towards Jesse.  
  
Minutes, which seemed like centuries later Adam landed in Sanctuary. He ran through the hallways cautiously with Emma cradled in his arms.  
  
"Shalimar what happened?" His eyes skimmed the body lying motionless on the medical table. The young mans face was barely recognizable because of all the bruises and blood.  
  
"Adam-Adam! What happened to Emma? Where's Brennan?"  
  
"Wha, Oh I'll explain later." He set Emma on the medical table next to Jesse.  
  
"Shalimar, how did this happen?"  
  
" We were in the dojo. He was helping me learn to phaze, so he told me to run at him and go right through him." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I told him no, I told him-"  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
She lowered her head and continued. "I stood back, took a deep breath and ran at him full speed. The next thing I knew he was flying across the room." She couldn't speak anymore. Pictures of the incident were flashing in her head.  
  
"Shalimar it's not your fau-"  
  
"Bull shit Adam! Don't say that, it is my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
"This isn't the time for a guilt trip. I need you Shalimar, Jesse needs you." He put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"You're right." She reached up and put her hand on top of his and squeezed it.  
  
Shalimar spent the entire night with Adam in the medical lab performing surgery on Jesse and keeping an eye on Emma. She helped him whenever he needed the help. There was no way she was going to loose another man in her life, especially this one.  
  
The next afternoon Emma awoke to a conversation between Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"Have you tried to contact him on his comlink?" Adam and Shalimar hadn't heard from Brennan since he left with Emma to the safe house.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not answering. Maybe he-"  
  
"Hey there kiddo. You had us worried for a moment there." Adam walked over to Emma and gave her smile. He was glad to have her back.  
  
"Yeah, How you feeling?"  
  
"Adam? Shalimar?" Shalimar could here the fear in Emma's voice.  
  
"Emma what's wrong?"  
  
Emma brought her hand in front of her face and moved her fingers. Adam and Shalimar shared the same look of concern and confusion.  
  
"I-I can't see, I CANT SEE!"  
  
  
  
Brennan woke up to find himself lying on the cement floor of a parking lot.  
  
"Oh man." He rolled over onto his side holding his head. (How'd I get here?) He knew where he was, what he didn't know was how he got there. He slowly pulled himself up and walked over to the side door. He walked in the door and became overwhelmed with all the emotions from the people, the obnoxiously loud music, and the stroke lights. Although he felt like he was going to pass out he made his way over to a chair at the bar. There was always a kind of peacefulness to the place. He felt that this was the one place he could go to clear his mind, or if he just wanted to be alone. He knew he wasn't always alone, for this was the place were he first met Emma. The girl who was there then gone, the girl he felt that deep down he had connected with more than anyone before. He could always feel her presence there, the joy she brought into the atmosphere.  
  
" Hey. You okay?" The bartender waved his hand in front of Brennan's face  
  
"Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine why?"  
  
"Well, No offense dude, but you look like crap. What can I get for you?"  
  
"None taken. I'll have a shot of tequila on the rocks."  
  
"This ones on me." The bartender set the glass in front of Brennan.  
  
"Thanks." Brennan starred at the glass for a while before he gulped it down.  
  
He turned in his chair facing the crowd when a woman approached him.  
  
"Hey there sexy, wanna dance?"  
  
"No thanks." He didn't want to dance, what he wanted to do was try to remember what happened the previous day.  
  
"You're loss." The woman turned and walked away  
  
"Brennan!" He looked around for the familiar voice.  
  
"Emma?" His eyes frantically searched the crowd  
  
"Brennan, It's me Emma. What's wrong?" He could hear the voice echoing, getting louder and louder.  
  
"Emma. Where are you? Emma!" He ran into the crowd searching every inch of the dance floor. He ran out of the club and tried to contact Adam.  
  
"Adam you there?" No response  
  
"Come on answer. Come on."  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Where have you been? We really could've used your help."  
  
"I don't know, but what do you mean you could've used my help? For what?"  
  
"FOR WHAT? For what happened to Emma and Jesse you-"  
  
"Brennan." Adam interrupted before Shalimar tried to kill Brennan through the comlink.  
  
"Adam what is she talking about? What happened to Emma and Jesse?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get here. I'm going to send Shalim-" He glanced at Shalimar and saw how pissed off she was, "Stay there I'm on my way in the double helix, where are you?"  
  
"Breckles." Brennan walked back over to the bar where he sat and waited for Adam.  
  
TBC. Please Review good or bad. Thanks 


	5. She loves me not

"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
"Adam, don't leave me alone." Emma pleaded grabbing his arm.  
  
"You're not alone Emma, Shalimar's here she'll take care of you until I get back."  
  
Not releasing her grip Adam repeated, "I'll be right back." Emma slowly released his arm allowing him leave.  
  
Adam later returned to sanctuary with Brennan. Brennan had filled him in on what happened with him and Emma while Adam was still trying to prepare Brennan for what he was about to see. Hesitating at first to get out of the double helix Brennan took a deep breath and led the way to the medical lab. Entering the lab he froze in the doorway. He felt like he had jumped out of his body and was living someone else's life. He looked to his right where he saw Jesse being assisted with breathing. On the other side of the room he saw Emma sitting on the edge of one of the medical tables starring helplessly at the ground. He began to walk towards Jesse, but was cut off by a massed Shalimar.  
  
"Shal-"  
  
She shook her head and unmassed her body. "DON'T touch him!"  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to win that fight he turned and walked towards Emma, but again Shalimar cut him off.  
  
"Come on Shal I-"  
  
"Shalimar!" Adam walked into the lab and from the looks of it he walked in just in time.  
  
Shalimar slowly moved out of Brennan's way. Watching his every step she allowed him to approach Emma.  
  
"Emma." He reached out and touched her hands.  
  
Gasping she pulled her hands back and slowly backed away from him accidentally falling off the table. He tried to help her up, but she pulled away from him again.  
  
"It's okay Brennan, you just need to give her time and space." Adam tried to reassure him.  
  
He looked at Emma, helpless, sightless, scared and it was all his fault. He couldn't bare to see what he had done, so he turned and walked out of the lab glancing back at his friends, his family, for the last time.  
  
Adam and Shalimar watched Brennan walk out of the room in silence. Adam turned and looked at Shalimar with a look of disappointment.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Adam it's just that-I'm just-"  
  
"I know." He said giving her hug.  
  
"Maybe I should go apologize?"  
  
Adam shook his head releasing her, "Yeah, I'll watch over these two."  
  
As Adam went to check on Jesse's vital signs Shalimar left the room to find Brennan. She searched the dojo first thinking that he might want to take some things off his chest. Finding no one she searched the garden where he would sometimes sit in front of the pond and read his books. Still no luck she went to his room.  
  
"Brennan?" she said knocking on the door  
  
"Brennan you in there?" Getting no response she cracked his door to see a bag on his bed. She opened the door completely to find Brennan grabbing his clothes out of his closet.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Brennan ignored her as he brought his clothes over to his bed and stuck them in the bag.  
  
"Brennan." No response  
  
" Fine don't talk do what you do best, runaway, leave us here alone, we don't need you!" She began to walk out the door  
  
"Shal, wait!" He stopped packing his clothes and sat on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"I can't stay here with what I've done."  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't hurt Emma." She placed her hands on his.  
  
He pulled his hands away and stood up. "Yes I did, it was me Shal. I did it, I hurt Emma and you."  
  
Shalimar didn't know what to say at first. "I'm okay, you didn't hurt me and Adam says Emma should get her eye site back soon."  
  
"I don't know what happened Shal. One minute I was fine then the next I was- " He couldn't finish  
  
Shalimar placed her arm around his shoulders. "Why don't we go back down and see how Jesse and Emma are doing?"  
  
"She doesn't want to see me-," He thought about what he had just said. Thanks to him she couldn't see.  
  
"Come on." She pulled him out of his room and walked with him to the lab.  
  
Meanwhile around the corner from Brennan and Shalimar  
  
"Emma, he didn't mean to hurt you. He would never hurt you on purpose; he cares for you too much. You know that don't you. "  
  
"Yeah." She sighed  
  
"What?"  
  
Just as Shalimar and Brennan were about to enter the lab Brennan stopped outside the door as Shalimar walked in.  
  
"Come on it's okay." Shalimar said pulling at Brennan's shirt.  
  
"Just a minute." She smiled at him then turned at continued to walk in.  
  
"What is it?" Adam asked again  
  
"I know it's even stupid of me to be thinking this, but do you think he tries to hurt me?"  
  
Brennan leaned around the door out of site to hear better.  
  
"What?" Shalimar and Adam said in unison  
  
"It's just that he's electrocuted me two or three times and now he's blinded me-" She stopped and looked at the door towards Brennan.  
  
"What."  
  
"I thought I heard something. Never mind." She turned and lied down closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"What."  
  
"Brennan he was waiting right outside the door." She ran towards where she left Brennan to find an empty hallway.  
  
"The double helix." Adam ran towards the computer. Shalimar caught up to him. "It's gone!"  
  
"So is Brennan."  
  
TBC Did you like this chapter? Please let me know. Please Review 


	6. The Revival and The Victim

Decided to make this story Jesse/Shalimar and Brennan/Emma. It's just the way it wrote itself. Sorry to all those B/S, J/E shippers.  
  
  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we should let him blow some steam off by himself. If he's not back within a few hours we'll go look for him." Shalimar shook her head agreeing with him.  
  
"ADAM!" Shalimar and Adam looked at each other and ran towards the lab  
  
"Emma what's wrong?" Adam said running in trying to catch his breath  
  
Her face lit up like a kid opening presents on Christmas day. "Jesse. He spoke."  
  
Shalimar immediately turned her attention towards Jesse. "Adam." Shalimar yanked on his sleeve, "He's awake." She was in tears.  
  
They watched as the young man opened his eyes repeatedly trying to let them adjust to the light. Finally getting his eyelids to stay open he spoke, "Who died?" He said trying to break the mood.  
  
"Jesse!" Shalimar leaned over and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Shal! Shal!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, you okay?"  
  
"It was worth the pain." He gave a grateful smile  
  
"Welcome back Jess. How you feeling?" Adam asked from across the room helping Emma make her way over to her friend  
  
"Like I just got hit by a semi. And you?" Adam let out a little chuckle  
  
"Where are Brennan and Emma?" The room fell silent before Emma broke it  
  
"Hey Jess." She said running her hand gently across his face  
  
"Uh hi Em." He had no idea what she was doing  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh my god. Emma what happened?" He looked up into her eyes to sea her beautiful ocean blue eyes now a pale light blue.  
  
She turned her head away from him and started to walk away when she ran into the medical table next to his.  
  
"Damn it!" She screamed holding her knee she just slammed into the edge of the table.  
  
"Emma let me help you." Adam reached out a helping hand  
  
"No! I can do it by myself." She slid one hand on the wall tracing it while the other hand was in front of her moving frantically so she didn't run into any more objects. With in a few minutes she found her way out of the lab.  
  
"Adam what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Right now you need to rest."  
  
"But Adam-" He protested  
  
Adam glanced at him giving him the 'You know I'm right' look.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Emma." He gave them a small smile and left the lab  
  
Shalimar now stood a few feet back from Jesse.  
  
"What are you doing all the way over there? I won't bite." She didn't respond. She looked down to the grown and moved her foot around  
  
"Shal." She looked at him, lying on the medical table bruised and bloody, scarred and wrapped all because of her. Her eyes began to swell up with tears.  
  
"Oh Shal." He spoke softly, "Come here." He held out his hand  
  
She made her way over to him hesitating to take his hand.  
  
"It's okay Shal. You're not going to hurt me." He grabbed her hand  
  
"I could say otherwise. Do you not know who put you on that table?" She started to pull her hand from his, but his grip became stronger stopping hers from slipping away. Even though she could've easily escaped his grip she knew he needed this, she needed this.  
  
It was left at that. Shalimar sat in the chair that she had brought in there earlier when she watched over him. Nothing else was said. She sat, he layed and they starred deeply into each other.  
  
  
  
"Emma! Emma stop!" Emma ignored him and continued walking. Adam finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Emma, it's okay."  
  
"Okay? OKAY!" Her voice raised as she released her arm from his grip, "In case you haven't noticed Adam, I'm blind!"  
  
"I know. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"You want to help? Then leave me alone." She turned and slowly made her way around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Sighing Adam turned and walked back to the medical lab.  
  
"Adam should I go look for Brennan now? It's been a couple of -"  
  
"No need for that." A voice from behind interrupted  
  
"Brennan." Shalimar gave him a hug, "About earlier with Emm-"  
  
"So how's Jesse." He quickly changed the topic  
  
"He's doing much better. He's in his room right now sleeping it off. Now what you heard in ther-"  
  
"Adam, I said don't worry about it!" Brennan turned and began to walk away  
  
"You should at least talk to her." He didn't stop he just kept on walking  
  
"Do you think he's going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Adam put his arm around Shalimar and directed her to the kitchen. "I'm hungry how about you?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" Adam let out a little chuckle squeezing Shalimar closer to him  
  
Brennan was making his way over to the dojo when he saw Emma by the bottom of the stairs feeling her way around. He starred at her with remorse. *How could I do that her, why did I do that to her? *  
  
"Whoaaa.." Emma had tripped over the bottom of the stairs. Brennan hesitated at first, and then made his way over to help her.  
  
He touched the top of her shoulder. "Who's there?" She said gasping and pushing her body away from the unknown presence.  
  
"It's me Brennan. Let me help you?" He reached down again and grabbed her arm  
  
"No. Don't touch me! I can do this on my own." She refused to play the victim  
  
"Em I want to help."  
  
"I don't need your help, or anyone else's." She slid her back against the wall standing up  
  
She reached out her hand and began to walk again when she made it a couple more feet before falling into the pond.  
  
"Em let me help you." He grabbed her arm, but she pushed it off. He refused to let her push everyone out. He once again grabbed her hands and once again she pushed the away.  
  
"Emma let me-" He wasn't going to give up. Each time she pushed him away he'd try again  
  
"No. No.NO!" Water was splashing everywhere. By this time Brennan and Emma where both soaking wet. Their arms became intertwined with each other. Her pushes turned into punching. She began slamming her fists into his chest as she broke out in tears.  
  
"It's okay. Come here." He gently embraced her in his arms. Her head rested against his chest. He listened as she softly sobbed.  
  
"Noo.o.o." She gave up and slowly seized punching him  
  
"I know. I know." He softly whispered with his face in her hair. He rocked her back and forth and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
They both sat in the water embraced in one another's arms. Both their bodies moved together as their breathing had become synchronized.  
  
TBC! Please Review! Pretty please! 


	7. Identifying

"Come on let's get you out of here." Brennan slowly stood up out of the water supporting Emma as her head rested against his chest.  
  
They made it to her room inch by inch leaving a trail of water behind them. He pulled back the covers and helped her crawl into bed. He was about to ask her if she wanted to change, but the minute her head hit the pillow she was sound to sleep. He gazed at her for a moment. *She looks so peaceful* He covered her with blankets as a drop of water fell from his chin onto her cheek. He slowly wiped it away. Not once did she flinch from his touch. He glanced at her one more time and then began to leave the room.  
  
"Brennan," Her voice was a mere whisper  
  
He stopped with his back towards her, "Yeah."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled at her even though she couldn't see him and continued out of her room in his damp clothes.  
  
"What happened to you?" Shalimar followed the trail of water that led to Brennan a couple feet from Emma's room.  
  
"Emma fell in the pond." It was silent for a moment before they both let out a little chuckle  
  
"How's Jesse?"  
  
"He's still sleeping. I was just about to go check on him." Brennan reached out and rubbed her shoulder. She reached up and put her hand on his. Letting out a sigh they both went their separate ways.  
  
Shalimar reached Jesse's door and stopped. *I can't do this, I can't do this*  
  
"Someone out there?" Jesse's voice came from inside  
  
She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.  
  
"Adam?" Getting no response he walked over to the door and opened it  
  
She had her back to his door getting ready to walk away when the voice she's been longing to hear spoke again.  
  
"Shal, where are you going?" She turned to face him  
  
"Um. Nowhere. I came to see you."  
  
"Good I could use some company." He held out his hand directing her inside his room  
  
"Where are your crutches? Adam said he wants you to use them for a couple of day until you're up to full strength."  
  
"I am watch this." Jesse turned to face the door. He held out his left hand, formed an electrical ball and threw it at the door panel on the wall. Instead short circuiting it, it sent out bolts of electricity everywhere, then bursted into flames. His door begun to simultaneously open and shut.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Ooo! You're in trouble." She said trying not to laugh  
  
"It's not funny Shal, Adam's going to kill me." The smile on her face became even bigger causing her to cover her mouth with both her hands.  
  
"Come on, laugh it up." Suddenly she burst out laughing.  
  
"Shal! It's not funny." Jesse was now trying to keep a straight face  
  
"Shal!" By this point he joined Shalimar who was in tears from what he thought was because she was laughing so much. They were both holding their stomachs that were in pain from laughing so hard. She glanced at Jesse *It's nice to have you back*  
  
Adam stood out side of Jesse's room in peace watching and listening to the two. He stood there for a minute or two soaking in their happiness and joy, before leaving to check on the other two.  
  
He made his way to Emma's room first. He opened the door to her room and peaked in. "Emma?" He saw her sleeping in peace for once. There was no movement, whimpering, or heavy breathing. He quietly closed her door and made his way over to the next room.  
  
He knocked on Brennan's door before opening it. "Brennan?" He glanced around his room to find his bed made up and a pile of wet clothes on the floor. He walked out of the room and made his way over to the dojo. Walking up the stairs he found Brennan sitting in the middle with his legs criss- crossed with each arm on a leg and on each hand every finger was up except for his pointer finger and his thumb.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Something wrong?" Brennan quickly turned to face the carrier of the unknown voice  
  
"I don't know how she does it Adam. I'm going to go insane. There's too many feelings, troubled, happy, scared, frightened, love, hatred, content ness. I can't do it. " He uncrossed his legs and stood up rubbing his temples.  
  
"Why don't you ask Emma to help you? Tomorrow. Right now you need to get some rest."  
  
"Yeah. Good night Adam." Brennan walked past Adam down the stairs and made his way to his room.  
  
"Good night."  
  
TBC! Please Review! P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	8. Brain activities

First off I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thanks! Second, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this chapter. I might change it. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.No! Emma was sound asleep thrashing in her bed. The damp blankets of sweat were thrown from the bed onto the floor. "No! Its not true." Gasping she shot straight up in her bed. Sweat covered every inch of her body. Stumbling out of bed in a white tank top and pink pajama pants with strawberries on it, she slowly made her way out of the room and into the hallways. *Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this. Well I guess having Shalimar's cat senses helps too*  
  
She had finally reached her destination. The kitchen. Emma slid her hand up the wall looking for the light switch. She flipped it up and then down causing the lights to go off then back on. Brennan, completely unaware that anyone else was in the kitchen before the whole magic light trick jumped back out of the fridge.  
  
"Emma!" He said shocked to see anyone else up at this time. He looked down forgetting he had just gotten out of the shower and all he had wrapped around his waist was a little white towel. Brennan quickly hid behind the refrigerator door before remembering she couldn't see him.  
  
"What are you doing up at 4:30 in the morning." He stepped out from behind the fridge door with a carton of milk in one hand and a chocolate donut in the other.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She made her way over to the table in the center of the room and sat. "How about you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either." He joined her at the table with his milk and half eaten doughnut. They sat in silence for a minute or two while Brennan starred intensely at her.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face."  
  
"What. How did you-" He was caught  
  
"I'm blind Brennan, not stupid." The smile that covered Brennan's face quickly faded away by Emma's last comment. They sat in silence before Emma got up to leave.  
  
"Emma-"  
  
"Brennan, don't please. Just don't."  
  
"Ahhhhhh! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE." Brennan screamed in pain  
  
"Brennan! Brennan what's wrong?" She heard his chair slam against the ground followed by a thud.  
  
"Brennan!" She walked towards Brennan stopping a few feet in front of him. Emma reached out her hand then pulled back as he screamed louder in pain as she got closer. * I'm doing this to you aren't I*  
  
"ADAM, ADAM!" Emma was screaming for help at the top of her lungs.  
  
A few seconds later Adam came rushing into the kitchen closely followed by Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
"Emma, what happened?"  
  
He grabbed her on the shoulders and shook her, "Emma!" She stood there speechless starring at Brennan with a single teardrop that fell from her right eye.  
  
"Jesse help me get him into the lab. Shalimar, try to get Emma to talk."  
  
A half hour later  
  
Shalimar sat with Emma outside the lab waiting for the verdict. "So do you want to tell me what happened with you earlier-"  
  
Jesse came out first, "How is he?" Emma asked cutting Shalimar off  
  
"Adam says he's going to be fine in a couple of hours."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His brain waves were off the wall," Adam continued as he approached the group. "Brennan's brain was being overloaded. He's lucky you were there Emma. If he was alone we would of lost him forever."  
  
"Yeah, lucky." Emma whispered to herself starring at Brennan through the glass wall. 


	9. Beyond These Walls

* * means someone's thinking it  
  
"Emma." Shalimar made her way over to Emma who had been sitting at the pond since they heard the news about Brennan.  
  
"Emma he's going to be fine."  
  
"You know, I used to be the one to comfort you." Emma said resting her head on Shalimar's shoulder.  
  
"Why is it you go all your life taking things for granted and then you don't realize what you had until you loose them?"  
  
"Are we talking about your sight, or is there something else? Someone else?"  
  
"What? No, I mean yes, Shal I'm talking about my eyesight what else would I be talking about-"  
  
"Emma I need to speak to you in the lab." Adam interrupted over the com link.  
  
*Thank god* "I'm on my way Adam."  
  
Emma slowly made her way to the medical lab hoping that she'd only find Adam there.  
  
*36, 37, 38, 39. 39 steps from the pond to the lab*  
  
"Adam, You wanted to speak to me-" Her voice trailed off as she sensed someone else was in the room. *Brennan, who else wears so much cologne*  
  
"Hi." Brennan greeted her sighing  
  
"Hi." Emma whispered back  
  
"Yeah. I need you two to put whatever differences you have to the side. I need you to help Brennan harness his new powers, he can't afford to have another episode of what we witnessed earlier."  
  
"Adam, I wouldn't even know where to beg-"  
  
"Yeah Adam this is a waist of time-" Brennan interrupted  
  
"Look! Either you two work together as the team I once knew when you first joined, or let me know how much time we wasted when Brennan's lying in a grave or a stasis pod." With that Adam stormed out of the room leaving the two alone.  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" Shalimar and Jesse ran into Adam outside of the lab  
  
"I don't know. Let's see if they can get through one day together without killing each other." Shalimar reached up and put a comforting hand on Adams shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah, Adam I haven't had any luck finding information about the new mutant we encountered. It's like he never exited, or he fell off the face of earth. Have you had any luck?"  
  
"No. None what so ever."  
  
"Well I know we didn't imagine him. I mean, look at us." Jesse formed an electrical ball in his left hand  
  
"Why don't we go hit the streets to see what we can find?"  
  
"Good idea, Shalimar why don't you leave a message for Brennan and Emma so they don't worry." Nodding they all got ready to hit the streets.  
  
Back in the Lab  
  
It was silent for minutes before anyone spoke  
  
"Sooo. Where should we start?" Brennan hopped off the table  
  
Emma didn't say anything, she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, how about going outside, to the mountain top."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on Em, why not? When was the last time you stepped a foot outside of sanctuary."  
  
"Well first, you hate the outdoors. Remember the bug bites, the RAIN."  
  
"This isn't about me Emma. I can deal with bugs for one day and I don't have to worry about the rain. Besides have you taken a look-" Stopping he glanced at Emma  
  
"Go ahead, finish your sentence."  
  
"Em-"  
  
"No, I don't need your pity Brennan. Or anyone else's for a matter of fact." She turned and started to walk out the door.  
  
Pausing with her back to Brennan, "You comin?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed and followed her out.  
  
  
  
TBC. Sorry to leave it off there, but I'm extremely tired. Please Review  
  
Next chapter Emma and Brennan run into some trouble in the woods. The new mutant they encountered resurfaces. It'll also explain why Brennan and Emma were mad at each other (well at least Emma) 


	10. Unfair Circumstances

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has been going on, my little brother who's 15, no permit, took my parents car out for a joyride and he flipped it in a ditch. He's okay, thank god. My brother and his wife, newlyweds, came to visit, and then there are the holidays. So as you can see I've been busy, plus I lost my muse. I promise it won't take this long to update again. Please Review (  
  
  
  
Brennan stood outside the walls of Sanctuary waiting for Emma. She had to make a quick stop to her room to change into the appropriate attire.  
  
"Alright let's go." Brennan turned to see Emma dressed in black jeans with a black tank-top (for her closet consisted mostly of black) one yellow sock and one red sock, followed by one brown boot and one red boot. Shalimar was gone; therefore Emma had to dress herself.  
  
Brennan couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "What." No response. Brennan kept on laughing.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Nothing, let's go." Brennan, still laughing under his breath led the journey up the mountain with Emma extremely close behind.  
  
The first half an hour up the mountain was anything less than awkward. No one spoke except for when Brennan would occasionally warn Emma if there was a log, or a hole in the ground. He tried asking her if she would like him to guide her by maybe holding her hand, but she refused to let him help.  
  
"Alright, this looks like a good spot." Brennan said sliding his back down the trunk of a tree.  
  
"10 miles back looked like a good spot." Emma stood annoyed.  
  
Brennan was becoming impatient with the attitude Emma had grown over the past week. "Listen, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get back to sanctuary where you can crawl back to your corner."  
  
Emma, shocked, but understandable about Brennan's comment turned and stormed off.  
  
"Emma. Emma!"  
  
"Whatever," he sighed to himself. He had had enough of Emma's temper tantrums. How many times and ways can you say your sorry that he hasn't already tried.  
  
Emma managed to get out of sight of Brennan when her left foot caught a root sticking out of the ground causing her to fall face first into the ground.  
  
"Great!" Brushing herself off as she stood up she heard something moving in the bushes.  
  
"Brennan is that you?"" The rustling of the bushes became louder and louder.  
  
"Brennan, this is not funny." Emma began to step backwards when she felt something brush against her arm as it flew by, making her skin crawl.  
  
"Brennan?" Now knowing it was not Brennan, she turned and ran in the opposite direction of the intruder. She ran a couple of feet, managing not to trip on anything before she stepped on a week spot in the ground. Emma fell through the ground screaming until she came to a sudden halt impacting onto the ground at the bottom of the hole.  
  
  
  
~On the streets~  
  
"Jesse, Shalimar."  
  
"Adam, we haven't found anyone even remotely close to resembling the guy." Shalimar and Jesse went to every local club there was while Adam went out on the streets to look for their unknown assailant.  
  
"Me neither. I haven't seen anyone who fits your guys' description."  
  
"We're never going to find him."  
  
"Jess, we'll find him," Shalimar reassured him even though she was becoming doubtful that they were ever going to find him. They've been searching for the last two hours of the day and there was still no luck of finding the new mutant.  
  
"Okay, I want you two to think back to that exact day. There has to be something you to missed. A distinct sent, or his style of clothing or-"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"What?" Adam and Shalimar said in unison  
  
Jesse thought back to that day. He remembered on the mutants forearm by his wrist, there was a tattoo.  
  
"He had a tattoo. It was of a- God what was it?"  
  
"What Jess?"  
  
"It was a Japanese or Chinese symbol. Shal, pass that napkin." Shalimar slid the napkin to him as he got a pen from the bartender.  
  
Shalimar watched intensely as Jesse drew what he could remember on the napkin.  
  
"I know that place," Shalimar commented as Jesse finished the last line. "It's an old abandoned hospital downtown. Emma and I passed it on our way to find Marissa."  
  
Jesse passed her a look of confusion.  
  
"You know Marissa, the kid who-" She let out a little giggle before continuing, "the kid who thought you were the GSA, so she kicked you in the b-"  
  
"Oh yeah, Marissa." Jesse winced thinking about the incident, "How could I forget."  
  
"Alright, you two get down there, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Were on it." Shalimar and Jesse left the club to meet Adam.  
  
Jesse and Shalimar arrived a few minutes after Adam had, for he had the double helix.  
  
After checking the north, east and south side of the hospital they crept to the west side when they saw Adam by the dumpsters leaning over a body.  
  
"Adam!" Jesse and Shalimar ran over to him.  
  
Standing, blocking their view he spoke, "We have a problem, he's dead." He stepped to the side allowing them to see the body.  
  
"Oh god, it's him!"  
  
TBC. Please review!!!! 


	11. Multiples

Authors Note: Okay, I decided to change this chapter, because I really didn't care the other version that much, so for those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~Means someone's thinking it~  
  
"Ahhhh.." The screams echoed within his head gradually getting louder and louder until his mind could take no more. Brennan immediately awoke from his sleep. There was something digging at him inside, something was tearing him apart.  
  
Stumbling to his feet he scanned the area for his teammate who was now nowhere to be found. Fearing the worst Brennan frantically searched the forest for Emma.  
  
"Emma? EMMA!" He searched for an hour, which seemed like days until he crossed paths with her.  
  
"Emma, where have you been I've been searching for you all day?" He reached out his hand and gently placed it over the cut on her face. Emma backed away in disgust.  
  
"Emma?" She let out a grin and right before his eyes Emma was now Shalimar.  
  
Brennan immediately backed away and presumed position to take action.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you? Where's Emma!"  
  
"Brennan, it's me Shalimar." She approached him  
  
"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Brennan, what's going on, it's me-"  
  
"I swear stay BACK!"  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me? Or would you?"  
  
~Maybe this will do the trick~  
  
The mutant whom took Shalimar's form grinned once more before morphing into Adam.  
  
"Come on, show me your stuff." Adam joked aloud  
  
Brennan stood his ground; he wasn't going to make his move until he found out what this man had done with Emma.  
  
"After all the times I've kept you in the dark, lied to you, used you as a puppet you good for nothing FREAK, you don't want to show me who's the real man?"  
  
"You're not him."  
  
"I guess I'm not, I'm better, wiser, stronger, and above all more powerful than your precious leader will ever be."  
  
Brennan was doing all he could to hold back. He watched again as the mutant morphed into one of his best friends, his brother.  
  
Jesse approached Brennan showing no fear, "You know Brennan, I'm sick of you always bossing me around, playing daddy to the group, trying to be the pathetic alpha male we all know you desperately want to be."  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time. WHERE IS SHE!"? He had remembered enough of what Emma had tried to teach him to form a psionic blast.  
  
"All you had to do was ask nicely." The mutant now stood a few feet from Brennan. He watched for the last time as he saw the man who portrayed his brother now become.his lover?  
*Meanwhile at the bottom of the hole*  
  
Emma awoke minutes later from the concussion the fall had given her. She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise she could make out the blur, which was the top of the hole where the sun was shinning through.  
  
She couldn't help, but let out a smile and a little laugh. She could see, not completely, but she could see. Assisting her head up with her hand she glanced around for danger before rising to her feet.  
  
Brushing herself off she giggled as she looked at her feet. "Brennan's never going to let go of this one."  
  
Looking around she saw pure blackness in the distance. Where she stood was the only source of light.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Anyone here? Somebody? Anybody?"  
  
Hearing no response, but her own voice echoing throughout the walls she ventured out of the light and into the darkness in search of a way out and help.  
*At the abandoned hospital*  
  
Adam took off his jacket and laid it over the body covering the young mans face.  
  
"This is great, just great! What do we do know?"  
  
"I don't know Jesse." Adam rose to his side.  
  
"Well we have to do something, we can't just stand around and wait for our lives to end."  
  
"Jesse don't think like that, we'll find a way." Shalimar reassured him  
  
"First, when we get back we need to tell Brennan and Emma what's going on. Second, we need to do a thorough search on this man. I want to know where he learned to walk and talk, his mother's maiden name, the name of his pet fish and any and all information about his time spent at Genomex. While you two do that, I'm going to run this blood sample to see if our friend here was a new mutant."  
  
"How do we know he's with Genomex?"  
  
"They always are Shal, they always are." Nodding her head in agreement to Jesse's response, they lead the way back to the double helix.  
  
Little did they know that while they were on their way back there was a miracle happening where they stood a few moments ago.  
  
The dead mans stomach began to rise and fall, a few seconds later it happened again, then he was breathing steadily as his upper body snapped in an upward position. The jacket flew off his face as he gasped for air, the wound to his stomach was now gone. Somehow, in someway this man had healed himself.  
  
TBC Thank you for your condolences, I appreciate it very much. Also, thank you to those of you who are still reading my story. I hope to update soon. Please Review( 


	12. Pushing the limits

A/n Okay I was very unhappy with the last chapter I wrote, so I revised pretty much all of it and added something at the end. Sorry it took so long to update, but my mom went to the hospital for four days. She's back home now, but still not feeling too much better. Again, sorry for the delay.  
*Alley*  
  
The body that layed in alley was now a key suspect in the team's investigation, but there was no way that that man was going to let them have him. He stood up as he lifted his shirt and slid his finger where the bullet had entered. His plan, his boss's plan was now in motion. As he looked down he saw two sets of bloody footprints. ~They took the bait~ Smiling the man turned and left to report to his boss about the update.  
*Aboard the helix*  
  
The ride home was the most uncomfortable ride all three had ever taken together. Each one sat in silence acting like they were the only ones aboard the helix. Adam strained himself with ways to fix what he had caused ~there has to be an antidote~ Jesse tortured himself with the thought of dying and never had told Shalimar how he really felt about her. He was going to do it now! His leg shook up and down in anticipation as his fingers beated a beat of their own. He began to leave his chair ~Now, I'll do it now~ Meanwhile, Shalimar may have looked as though she was focused on nothing else but flying, but if you were to see into her mind you would be overwhelmed with what went on inside. She thought of what she had done in the past ~was it justifiable~ she thought of what she won't be able to do, and she also wondered if this is the way her life was meant to be. Was it all planed out for her and the others to become mutants? Was it played out that way so she would meet these magnificent four other people? Was she supposed to be a hero? ~Did my life have meaning? ~ Her thoughts were interrupted, "Shal I need to talk to you-"  
  
"Were here," Adam cut in after glancing at the monitor in front of himself.  
*The Forest*  
  
"Come on Bren."  
  
Brennan's eyes widened as the mutant stepped closer, "This is you last warning!" The psi-ball now floated a few inches off his forehead.  
  
"Okay I see this isn't going to work so-" The mutant waved his hand in a circular motion in front of himself and transformed into his true form as Brennan watched on.  
  
"That's better. Now where were we?"  
  
"Man, what's your problem?"  
  
"My problem?" The man let out a chuckle, "You'll find out soon enough!"  
  
"As we speak your "friends" are being delt with and as for your.love-" The mutant glanced over at the hole a mere yard away from them, "I'm saving her for myself." He raised his hand and waved it once more morphing into Brennan.  
  
Brennan shot off the psi-ball missing by a few centimeters. The mutant headed for the woods. Brennan followed, pausing for a moment as he looked back a the hole, then back at the woods.  
  
"Damn!" He turned and approached the hole. Moving his comlink to his mouth he spoke, "Adam we have a situation." Silence rang on the other side. "Adam? Adam are you there? Shalimar? Jesse?" No response. Cursing once more he got on the ground and leaned over the opening of the hole. Looking for a way in he lit the entrance with what little light he could get from his psi- ball. "Damnit Emma where are you?"  
*Underground*  
  
The echoes of the dripping water drops, the staleness of air and the pitch- blackness that filled everything around her was nothing short of a horror film. She was the young helpless girl. Alone, scared, bruised and broken and unaware of the danger that lay ahead. Emma wasn't one to complain. The broken rib and bruises the fall caused was nothing compared to the emotional pain she's been through. Besides, her new power helped the healing take affect sooner.  
  
With exhaustion and dehydration setting in and the thought of never see any of her friends again she froze in her tracks ~Come on Emma, you can do this. Just a little bit further~ Straightening up she continued once more down the tunnel in search of a way out. Minutes soon turned into hours when she finally reached the end of the tunnel. In front of her stood the remains of a building. There were rusted metal stairs leading in every direction. They must have led another 100 feet underground. It looked as though it had been an underground operation that had been forgotten about over time. Emma placed her hands on the railing that guided her around the place. She arrived at a staircase and proceeded to go down them. As reached the middle of the staircase she felt grind on her hands. Not being able to see completely she brought her hand towards her nose and sniffed. "Rust!" she said to her self. Unsure of how much and how bad the staircase was rusted she slowly turned around and made her way back up. Sighing in relief after each step thanking that it didn't fall through, she reached a few feet from the top when the next stair she stepped on gave way. Luckily her hands were quick enough to catch the railing. Praying the railing didn't give out also she helplessly held onto the railings with all the strength she had left.  
  
"Help! Somebody please HELP! BRENNAN!" Tears began to roll down her face as her rib cage and left arm ached in pain. Her fingers began to slip one by one. Her right hand was now the only thing that layed between her life and death. Her palms began to sweat from the grip she had on the railing, but it wasn't enough. Emma's hand gave away as it slipped off the railing.  
  
As her hand slipped off the railing something seized her.  
  
Emma glanced up from the firm grip around her wrist.  
  
Gasping at the sudden hold she squinted her eyes trying to focus on the figure above her.  
  
"Brennan? BRENNAN!" Her voice filled the air as her tears began to seize.  
  
Brennan kept silent as he pulled her to the top of the stairs. As Emma reached the top she embraced Brennan, while he brought her away from the staircase.  
  
Still embraced in his arms she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Bren, I'm so happy to see you. I thought I'd never see you again, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Shhh it's okay. I'm here now," He said as he placed two fingers over her dried lips. As they stared into one another's eyes Brennan leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Emma wanted to pull out of the kiss, but this is what she wanted deep down inside. Somewhere inside of her she knew this was what she'd been yearning for for so long, but there was something wrong ~this doesn't feel right~ Breaking the kiss Emma glanced up at the man she cared so much for only to find that he was no longer the man whom he seemed to be.  
Please review and thanks to thoughs of you who still are (  
  
To Emma0211: I would never kill off Emma; she's the best character on the show! But just because I wouldn't kill her off doesn't mean I wouldn't torture her! *Evil laugh* 


	13. Mystery Men

"Who are you? LET GO OF ME!" Emma demanded as he threw her back against a wall clutching her throat.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." He leaned in and kissed her once again, this time bruising her lips.  
  
Emma struggled free from the kiss and whipped her lips off in disgust before he pinned her arms above her head.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Some information," He leaned in and whispered in her ear, " and you." Her entire body locked up as she felt his breath crawl over her skin. His hand traced her entire body capturing every curve. Emma had never felt so physically violated as she did then.  
  
"Don't try to struggle. You'd only make things worse,"  
  
"You see Miss Delauro- Em. Is it okay if I call you Em?" The mutant calmly said as he transformed into Brennan.  
  
"Go to hell!" She gritted after had spitting in his face.  
  
Whipping it from his face he glanced at her with disappointment, "See, now why did you have to go and do a thing like that?" He lifted his hand and backslapped her across the face causing her lip to split open and bleed.  
  
Emma shook off the blow to her face; there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of breaking her.  
  
"Screw off!" She hissed.  
  
This time the man made a fist and uppercut it right into her broken rib causing her to scrunch over in pain.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this Em. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She spit out between breathes.  
  
"Why? WHY?" He violently shoved her head back on the wall grasping her face in his hands.  
  
"I thought for sure he would've mentioned something about it to you by now."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"You're not as bright as I thought you were. I lost the one person I would have done anything for and he took her away from me. Now he's going to pay. Starting with you."  
  
Lifting his hand he reached up and touched her bloody lip. Taking his other hand he took her left hand and slipped off her com link smearing her blood on it. He placed the ring on the ground with hopes of it being found. With her arms secured by his behind her back he pushed her forward.  
  
"Let's go, my boss is expecting us." Emma had no choice, but to go with, for she was in no condition to take the mutant out.  
  
*The entrance of the tunnel*  
  
Brennan had managed to make it down into the tunnel. Closing his eyes he concentrated on Emma hoping to make a connection. At first there was nothing, he stood in pure darkness. In an instant a bright light flashed as it brought his mind flying through a type of wormhole as fast as the speed of light. His head began to ache as he passed through a wall of emotions. He felt the pain, joy, suffering, torment, happiness, satisfaction, and disappointment from everyone. Then-it all stopped. There was nothing again except a woman's scream in the distant. A few feet from him stood an object he couldn't make out. As it soon came into focus he saw Emma. She was there lying on the ground. Her arms and legs were filled with cuts and bruises. There was blood that covered her lips; tears were streaming from her beautiful blue eyes and the look of desperation and fear on her face screamed out for help. ~EMMA~ He wanted to help her right then and there, but he couldn't. She really wasn't mere inches away from his grasp. He couldn't just walk up to her and hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright, that he'd never let her go again. A tear began to form in his dark brown eyes before another object approached her. Brennan stepped forward as to shield Emma from this thing that he was sensing such anger from. As it turned it's face towards Brennan, Emma faded away leaving Brennan in the dark face to face with a monster. ~NO! EMMA! ~  
  
Snapping back to reality his whole body shook from the experience. "No," he whispered taking off down the tunnel towards the hit he got off of Emma. Nothing was going to stop him. He ran for hours never stopping to rest, there was no time, for Emma was in trouble.  
  
As the hours past Brennan arrived at the spot where he had seen Emma. Searching the area he saw dark puddles on the ground. Leaning down to get a closer look something caught his eye. He stepped toward the gleaming object. It was her com link. "Damnit!" He carefully picked it up as if it were of great value. Before he could place it in his pocket a voice rang from the other side.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Mr. Mulwray."  
  
"ECKHART!"  
  
TBC! Thanks to all of those still reading. It might be a while until I update, because of lovely college finals. I plan on getting at least one more out before June 1st, who knows, I might post two if I'm in the mood ( Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	14. When the Past meets the Present

*Sanctuary*  
  
The young mans chance was there and gone in an instant. Now Shalimar may never know how he feels about her. The minute they stepped into Sanctuary everyone took off their tortured soul suites and put on their super-hero costumes, for now was not the time for self-pity and doubt.  
  
Adam resumed his position as the leader, "Jesse I want you to track down Emma and Brennan, we need them back here ASAP."  
  
"I'm on it." Jesse turned and headed towards the computers  
  
"Shal, I'm going to need your help in the lab."  
  
Entering the lab Adam gave his directions to Shalimar. "Once I get this blood analyzed I need you to check the database for our friend."  
  
While Shal and Adam patiently worked on revealing the identity of their mystery man, Jesse was having difficulties locating the positions of his other two-team mates.  
  
"Brennan." No answer  
  
"Brennan are you there? Emma?" Getting no response Jesse tried to locate the signal of their com links from over the computer.  
  
"That's strange." He whispered to himself  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Yeah, Jesse."  
  
"I found Brennan and Emma, but I think we have a problem."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Well if I'm reading this right, their com link signal shows that they've stopped-"  
  
"So what does that mean?" Shal jumped in  
  
"According to the geographical maps, they've stopped," he paused before continuing, "under ground!"  
  
"What? There has to be a glitch in the computer system. There's nothing up there-is there Adam?" Before Adam could respond all the electronically devices blew causing the lights to go out and all the doors to slam shut.  
  
"Adam what's going on?" Shal replied running over to the lab door  
  
"Why won't these doors open?"  
  
"The shortage must have caused a malfunction in the security lockdown. Don't worry the back up generators should kick on in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"Jesse are you alright? Jesse!"  
  
"Adam, something's wrong. We have to find him."  
  
*Underground*  
  
"ECKHART!"  
  
"It's so nice to hear from you again. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What I've always wanted-Mutant X."  
  
"Where's Emma?"  
  
"Miss Delauro is in," he paused, "good hands." Brennan tightened his grip around the com link.  
  
"I want to talk to her."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, she's a little," Eckhart chuckled, "tied up at the time."  
  
"How do I know she's still alive?" There was no response  
  
"This conversations is over with." Brennan said pulling some reverse psychology.  
  
"Hello Brennan." Another male voice calmly spoke  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh come on old buddy, pal. You don't remember your best friend?" Brennan said nothing  
  
"Think Sparks."  
  
~Sparks! Only one person ever called me Sparks~  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"Ding ding ding we have a winner, tell him what he won Eckhart-"  
  
"This is no time for games Mr. Taylor."  
  
"You stay away from h-"  
  
"Now, now Mr. Mulwray. Why don't you two take this trip down memory lane another time? For time itself is of great importance."  
  
"You have until sunrise to bring me Miss Fox and Mr. Kilmartin. If you fail, I will leave Miss. Delauro's punishment up to Mr. Taylor."  
  
"Eckhart! ECKHART!" Brennan turned and punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed.  
  
TBC! What happened to Jesse? What is Adam hiding? What will Brennan do? And how is Nathan Taylor connected to Brennan's past? Stay tuned to find out. Please review 


	15. It begins

CHAPTER 15  
  
Emma sat unconscious and restrained in the same metal chair she had been placed in the last time she was captured by Genomex.  
  
"Wake her up!" Eckhart demanded  
  
"My pleasure." Nathan turned to Emma and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Time to wake up... Wakey wakey." Again he slapped her  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"You're treatment of woman disgusts me Mr. Taylor."  
  
Emma began to come to. Her eyes slowly opened adjusting to the lights. Nathan grabbed her by the chin and forced her head up.  
  
"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Emma couldn't do much, but pull her head out of his hands.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you back Miss. Delauro. Let's try not to have a repeat of what happened the last time you were here."  
  
Eckhart turned from the two at the chair to a dark figure standing back in the corner of the room and nodded. The man reached out to a near by desk and picked up a device.  
  
Emma began to struggle as the man in what she could make out as a white medical jacket approached her. She knew what the device was. "NO! NO!"  
  
After the man injected her with a sub-dermal govener she focused on his name tag ~Dr. Yang~ for she swore that if she ever had one of those implanted in her again, she would make that person pay.  
  
"Mr. Taylor. Please escort Miss Delauro to Cell Block G."  
  
"Don't try anything stupid now." Nathan said as he pulled her limp body out of the chair and partially dragged Emma to her cell.  
  
"Mr. Yang.prep the lab."  
  
Nathan led Emma down what she counted 7 stories in an elevator, into a prison like environment. As they walked down a hall which seemed to expand forever she heard loud cries of pain. Sounds of whips lashing and the yelping of whatever was down here being tortured.  
  
"Please.don't do this." She pleaded  
  
He kept silent until they came to a stop. Emma could hear two men in front of them breathing.most likely guards.  
  
"Report." One of the men demanded  
  
"Prisoner 1356200."  
  
"We'll take it from here." One of the guards firmly grabbed Emma's arm as the other one unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"I'll be seeing you real soon sweetie." Nathan replied puckering his lips before the man dragged her inside to the back wall as the other one waited by the door.  
  
Emma scanned the room for an escape later. The only source of light in the room was coming from the hallway, therefore there were no windows. There was a leak somewhere in the cell for she could hear the trickling sound of water. The air in the room was stale as if it hadn't been occupied in a long long time. There was only one possible way out.the one and only door that was most likely going to be guarded at all times, knowing Eckhart. Suddenly she heard clinging sounds of those like chains.  
  
"SIT!" The man demanded  
  
Emma began to sit as the guard forced her down faster. He grabbed her leg and tightly locked a chain around her ankle.  
  
"You can't leave me here." The guard paused and turned. He smiled and grunted as he turned towards the door closing it behind him. Emma watched in fear as the more the squeaky door closed the less light she received until she had nothing. She scrunched her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top.  
  
"Someone.please."  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
It took Brennan hours to find his way out of the tunnel. His damp clothes were sliced in multiple places, some spots he was bleeding from. This was of no concern to him at the moment. He needed to come up with a plan to get Emma out of Genomex. He didn't even think about how Eckhart tapped into the com links and why his and Emma's worked, but no one else's. He closed his eyes in desperation of contacting Emma.  
  
"Damnit.Eckhart!" He ran into a brick wall.  
  
Brennan began to pace back and forth ~I could go back to Sanctuary for help, but..it took me so long to get out of that damn tunnel that it'll be too late, plus we'd have to come with a plan.Emma~ Brennan was beyond frustrated.  
  
"WHAT DO I DO?" Brennan screamed from the top of his lungs.  
  
"What do I do?" He began to sink to the floor gripping Emma's com link in his hand. Minutes passed until.it all came together. He rose to his feet and began to walk still holding her com link.  
  
GENOMEX  
  
Eckhart sat relaxed in his office gloating over his success today.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart Sir." Nathan's voice came over the speaker phone.  
  
"What is it Mr. Taylor?"  
  
"I think there's someone here you'd like to meet."  
  
"This better be good." Eckhart left his office and made his way downstairs to the main lobby. In the middle of the room all of his men created a circle with their guns out and pointing at...  
  
"Mr. Mulwray." Eckhart cheerfully said  
  
TBC...Soooooo sorry it took so long to update, I recently moved and our computer and phone has been down due to the previous owner not paying his bill. Please continue reading, I promise you won't be disappointed. And thanks to those for leaving reviews, feel free to leave any comments or input. Thanks! 


	16. Plans

Cell Block G  
  
The young woman sat alone in her cell with the company of a few rats. She had tried breaking the chain from the wall, but only caused it to dig deeper into her ankle. Emma never thought in a million years she'd be shackled to a wall-a wall in Genomex for that fact. Then again, she never imagined that she'd find someone to love-to love her. Now she has four people to love and to be loved by. Emma sat shaking her head while repeating a line in her head she used to tell herself when she was young ~who would want to love a FREAK~ She never realized until that moment how lucky she was to have four magnificent people in her life. These four had given her life more meaning than anyone else ever had.  
  
Emma's thoughts were interrupted from the turn of the cell door knob. Slowly, the door opened projecting no light, letting Emma know that the day had passed and the night had risen. The young muscular guard approached her relaying a warning.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid." The second guard watched on from the door.  
  
Emma was unshackled from the wall and led out of her cell. This time she didn't beg. She wasn't going to give Eckhart that satisfaction. The Psionic- or should we say Elemental, walked down more corridors than she could count. Numerous research labs lined every wall only ending to begin at the next turn. Each room had a clear wall so anyone passing could see in. It was as if to intimidate others. In the center of every room sat a metal chair isolated from any blunt objects. Some of the rooms were occupied. Not only by mutants, but animals, maybe even humans. Some even contained a creature of all three.  
  
They soon entered one of the rooms exactly like the ones Emma had been passing just moments ago. In the back stood a tall man in a white medical jacket. She read his name tag as he turned towards her ~Dr. Yang~  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She took off running towards the Dr. stopping inches in front of him falling to the ground in pain.  
  
"Ahhh-I love these little gadgets. Don't you?" He said as he waved around the device that activated her sub-dermal govener.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Dr. Yang smiled once more and pushed the device setting off Emma's govener. This time the pain sent her unconscious.  
  
"Sit her up!"  
  
*Meanwhile-Genomex-Street Level*  
  
"Mr. Muwlray. It's nice of you to join us-alone."  
  
"Change of plans."  
  
"You are in no position to make negotiations- Mr. Taylor will you please answer that paposterous thing or turn it off!"  
  
Nathan reached in his pocket for the cell phone.  
  
"Mommy's calling." Brennan cut in.  
  
"What!" Nathan shouted into the phone.  
  
"Tell Mr. Eckhart that we're ready for phase 1."  
  
"Eckhart. Sir, it's ready."  
  
"Tell Mr. Yang to proceed."  
  
"Wait-what- I thought we had a deal-"  
  
"The deal was Mr. Muwlray. You bring me Mrs. Fox and Mr. Kilmartin by sunrise, or Mrs. Delauro's fate lies in Mr. Taylor's hands."  
  
"You're going to enjoy this-although, I'm not sure if Emma is." Nathan gloated as a nod from Eckhart sent two of his armed men to handcuff Brennan and to take him away.  
  
"You son of a bitch! You stay away from her or I'll kill you. Do you hear me? I'll kill you!"  
  
TBC. I know it's short, but it's 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write and now, I'm tired. Let's see-next chapter lots of torture. Oh I need some help here. Should I stick Brennan and Emma in the same cell? Should I wait and do it later or? Feel free to input and please review. Thanks for those reviewing, I love ya guys! 


End file.
